Christmas
by nikinou
Summary: Peggy and Stan are at hom, after making the rounds at family celebrations


Christmas 1970 had come and gone. The New Year was before them, with a new life together, new plans to make, a spectacular wedding and best of all...a vacation.

The holidays were spent in reverse order from they way they celebrated Thanksgiving. On Christmas Eve, Peggy and Stan went to Aunt Stella and Uncle Bob's for an all out seafood repast, The Feast of the Seven Fishes. There is a long tradition among Roman Catholics of eating seafood on Christmas Eve. The Feast of the Seven Fishes is an elaborate fish dinner that includes no fewer than seven seafood dishes. Of course, Stella had much more than seven. While Peggy did not love every single thing, she did love being with Stan's family.

On Christmas Day, they went to Peggy's mom's and ate fresh ham, cabbage, Brussels sprouts, carrots, potatoes, all very good, even though Stan still felt that he was a better cook than Katherine Olson. Peggy giggled on the cab ride back into the city.

"You're a different cook, that's for sure." She told Stan.

"Stop it, Peggy." Stan was standing his ground. "It's no contest. Your mom is a 'safe' cook. Who can't throw a ham in the oven?"

"Ummm, I can't" Peggy answered.

"You're full of crap. You just don't WANT to cook." He's got her number.

"Why should I compete with the best?" Big Cheshire Cat smile.

"Yeah. Flattery will get you everywhere." Stan pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

When they get home, Peggy goes in to change into comfy pajamas. Stan turns on the tv in the living room.

"Peggy, get in here!" He calls out to her. 'The Yule Log' is on!"

The Yule Log is a special holiday program that airs on New York TV station WPIX Channel 11. It consists of a filmed loop of a festively decorated roaring fireplace while traditional Christmas carols play over the video.

"I never really understood The Yule Log, Stan." Peggy tells him. "It's a little strange, watching a fireplace. On TV? Isn't it? You do realize, that is hours and hours of commercial free broadcasting, don't you? Commercial free. Remember commercials, our business?"

"Big deal." Stan responds. "People love it. Think of all the people all over this city...right now EVERYONE has a fireplace. I think that's great."

He is too cute. Peggy plops into his lap and plants a big kiss on his mouth. They kiss for a long time, then Stan remembers to tell her something.

"You know, I saw Michael on Wednesday." Stan tells her.

"Ginsberg? How is he? Is he still doing freelance?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, and he seems like he's doing better. It's just so sad...he really has a gift, a real genius, but he's also so fuckin' nuts". Stan says. "I wish I could do something for him."

Peggy is watching him. He seems very concerned.

"You know he's coming to the wedding, he told me." Stan tells her.

"With a date?" Peggy asks. "Or stag?"

"He didn't say." Stan answers, pretty sure that a Ginsburg solo appearance was in their future. "So, who responded so far? Who is and isn't coming?"

"Well, for certain, Don and Sally, Joan, your family my family..." Peggy begins.

"Ok, I kinda figured that out, who else?"

Peggy continues. "Ken and Cynthia Cosgrove, Roger and his wife, Marie...I still can't believe that union...anyway, Harry and Jennifer Crane, Ted and his date, some woman he went to college with, Dawn and Richard, Jim Cutler and his wife, the McCann partners, their wives, Priscilla Kidder and her husband, some of the big wigs from Coke...oh, and Pete and Trudy."

"Pete, that fuckin' weasel...how can he have the nerve to show his face at your wedding, our wedding? You really had to invite him?"

Peggy had recently told Stan that Pete was the father of her son, which he didn't take really well, and now he is still steaming.

"First of all, Don put them on the guest list, Lear would be a great account, plus, we would have invited them anyway..., and second of all... for the millionth time, he had no idea. I told you, I never told him, not until much, much later. And thirdly, and most importantly, the whole thing was as much MY fault as it was his. It was a tremendous error in judgment, on both our parts. Let this go, would you please..." Peggy pleads with him.

"I never liked him. He is a pretentious little prick. I can't believe Trudy went back to him." Stan won't let this go.

"Trudy is a smart woman, maybe she feels this is the thing for their family. Besides, it's none of our business." Peggy tells him.

"I'm sorry, Peggy. I just know that you carry a pain inside you, I see it in you, I see it when you see kids, my cousins' kids, kids on the street. It just kills me that you feel that way." Stan tells her.

"Listen" Peggy explains. "I wonder sometimes, what he would be like, look like, act like. I hope and pray that he is happy...I wouldn't be human if I didn't wonder. But I don't blame Pete...like I said, we were both equally responsible."

"Peggy, you know, it's not too late. I want kids, I always did...I just never found the right girl...until now. The right woman. What do you think?"

"Well...I am really glad you feel that way. Let's not rush. We have time. Everything is moving so fast, let's enjoy our time, just you and me, for a while." Peggy tells him.

"No, I don't want to rush you...whenever you want, whatever you want." Stan reassures her. "I want you to be happy, I want whatever you want."

Peggy laughs. "I can't believe it...who would believe it? We had such a rough start all those years ago...look at where we are now. Talking about starting a family..." She giggles some more. "Are we ridiculous?"

Stan is a little surprised by her laughter. "No...we're not. We might be a little slow on the uptake. But we're not ridiculous...we make perfect sense. I just wish we realized it a little sooner." He pulls her close to him. "What took us so long, huh, Pegs?"


End file.
